I Swan: Superstar
by reluctantreader
Summary: Snotting superfans, meathead body guards, and cross-dressing cowboys; what's a multi-platinum recording artist to do in Texas? *sigh* Guess she's just have to sign more autographs. Written for tiffaninichole- rated for future smut and now language, AH
1. This Ain't Brittany It's Bella, bitch

**Author's Note:** Well, hello there! This story was written for **Tiffaninichole** after a plot bunny development because she loves Bella/Jasper pairings and she loves smut. It'll be a two-shot, nothing fancy. I've been sitting on this chapter for months and have been too distracted to work on the second half. Basically, I thought that if I could get some people to read it, it'd renew my passion for the story. I do know what will happen, mind you, I just haven't felt like writing it down. So, here's to you Tiff! Your smut will be in the second installment, but I hope you like this anyway. And thanks to **coachlady1** for her quick BJs (beta-jobs). She got this and four other things to me within the weekend! FLove you ladies hard!

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I don't own multi-platinum albums either.

(* - see bottom A/N for clarification)

* * *

I. Swan: Superstar

Chapter 1: This Ain't Brittany. It's Bella, bitch.

The giggles she could deal with. The face-cracking smiles, the bone-crushing hugs, and the overzealous photo ops were all bearable. She could even get over the fact that her hand would probably suffer irrevocably from Carpel Tunnel Syndrome for the rest of eternity.

But the squealing…

No, wait, the _squeeing_… _that_ was what would surely be her demise in the long run. The pre-pubescent shrieking would surely be her downfall. The sheer decibel levels were enough to nearly split her eardrums at any given moment. The frequency alone was enough to have caused her to shatter four pencils already, before her road manager graciously switched her over to using a Sharpie.

_I wish_, Bella thought, _I could shatter their voice boxes instead_. But, alas, unlike her seemingly overnight skyrocket into super stardom, some dreams just weren't meant to come true.

Bella Swan—better known as Isabella Swan: Pop Sensation Mega Star—sighed dramatically, but continued to diligently sign more autographs while simultaneously wondering if the DeLorean was a real car that could transport her far, far away from here.

It wasn't as if she hated her fans, quite the contrary; if it weren't for the fans of her music, she wouldn't be here right now. But therein lay the problem; if it weren't for the fans, she wouldn't be _here_ right now. Here, at a Podunk little music store in the middle of the Sahara desert––a.k.a. somewhere in Texas—in the middle of the summer, signing autograph after autograph for an infinite line of teen girls.

She looked down the row of squealers to see if the line really was endless. _Yes_, she internally groaned, _it seems that it is_. Glancing at her cell phone, she was pleasantly surprised to see she had only half an hour left before the real torture began. In her experience, there was only one thing worse than a four-hour block meet and greet: trying to fight through the masses that were too late for their one-on-one time.

"I just _love_ your music, Isabella," gushed the generic tan skinned, bottle blond standing in front of her. "It just, like, speaks to me on a whole other level of, like, my inner being."

Bella only nodded and continued to smile; she knew the girl was nowhere near done singing her praises.

"I mean, you are, like, a songbird of my generation. You, like, get us and get me, down to my very core. I, like, feel like all of your songs were written for me; to me, really. I can, like, totally feel you reaching out and calling to me; singing your, like, _love_ for me..."

This was getting a little too out of control for Bella's liking; usually, when teen girls starting speaking about cores and other nonsense, some crazy shit was about to go down.

"It's like our minds are as one!" The girl continued on, getting weepier by the second. Her body was even trembling Bella noted fearfully. She knew this could not be good.

"You are, like, my everything." The obviously unstable fan's breathing hitched as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I fucking love you!"

Suddenly, the girl launched herself at the pop sensation. Bella had no idea what was happening as the small girl grasped onto her top, tugging Bella halfway across the table as she repeated a mantra of love and destiny to the star.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me,_ Bella thought as she strained to hold her smile in place while prying the crazed fan from her shirt. Bella glanced around panicked, trying to eye someone into saving her.

Luckily, Bella's road manager wasn't too far away and witnessed the latter half of the assault. He quickly snapped his fingers—never breaking concentration from his phone call—to alert the body guards that Bella could use their help. That's what he was paying them for anyway. It wasn't as if this was fucking rocket science or anything; keep the star safe and get rid of potentially dangerous psychos, duh. He had better things to do than to make sure the meatheads were doing their jobs, like seeing if Pepsi would up the endorsement deal to a cool 2.6 million dollars for only three months of campaigning. He sighed. It was a hard life for him indeed.

Bella quickly righted her clothing as her two guards dragged the quivering and snotting girl through the back doors. She couldn't fucking believe some people. It was true that her tunes were catchy and great for clubbing, but she wouldn't call them life changing or anything. Scenes like this seriously made her wonder about the youth of America. She shuddered at the thought of one of her fans becoming the president or a church pastor.

She sighed, but continued to sign more autographs. A few moments later, much to her relief, she noticed someone had already stopped more people from entering the building. Sure, there were hundreds of teens outside, but at least she didn't have to look at their disappointed faces when she would finally be able to leave. Bella noticed the doors were locked from the inside, too. Excellent.

Before returning her attention to the faceless girl in front of her, Bella noticed a lean blond man at the very end of the line. It wasn't often that she had male fans and she was excited and curious to find out what he liked best about her albums. If she could delve into the psyche of the peen variety, she could ultimately create music to reach out to more people. Why she wanted more fans was beyond her, but something in her stubborn nature made her want to rise to the challenge of becoming the best. Hell, she was already a household name, but she wanted Spears' recognition—without the head shaving and trailer park babies, of course.

Bella quickly scribbled her signature on photos and posters for the remaining fans until the man was standing in front of her. He was taller than she realized and his hair was a dirtier blond than she'd originally thought. His skin was tanned like most of the other people here, but something told her that his was from working out in a field as opposed to sitting in a tanning bed. He was devastatingly handsome, too, almost too good looking to be a straight man. She saw that his eyes were a pale blue, almost like a cloudless sky. Her girly parts shuddered in response.

Yes, this guy definitely wasn't gay. Wearing an open hoodie over a band tee, cowboy boots, and a pair of jeans that cupped his man bits deliciously, he was too sexy and rugged looking to be queer, she knew. Bella wanted to say that she could tell because she had excellent gay-dar, but really it was because he looked completely lackluster in his appearance and most gay men were jumping out of their skin to meet her, wearing their Sunday's best.

Bella decided she needed to get to know this sexpot and immediately greeted him. "Hi," she smiled brightly.

"For my sister," he replied languidly.

Upon reaching the singer the man lazily tossed a CD case atop the table, crossing his now-empty arms. He just wanted to get this over with. He didn't even know why he was being so nice to his fucking sister in the first place. The bitch had given him a guilt trip over being denied her requested personal day while he was off and had nothing better to do. She'd wanted to meet Isabella so badly, but he could make it up to her by at least getting the latest album signed for her in her place.

He didn't see what the big fucking deal was about the pop singer anyway. She had slightly catchy beats with mediocre lyrics at best. He could probably create her entire album with _Fruity Loops_* for Mac and a Pop Tart* for sustenance. Hell, even his sister Heidi could fill her shoes as a generic figurehead of the music. He snorted at that; Heidi would eat that shit up.

Bella was a bit taken aback by his brusque behavior, but just shrugged it off. If he was trying to get this signed for his "sister" she didn't want to embarrass him more than necessary. Instead, she just whipped out her Sharpie and signed her name at the bottom.

Before she could ask for a name to personalize the CD the "maybegay" swiped the case and started to make his way to the door, mumbling a thanks over a shoulder. He stopped when he noticed he never told Isabella his sister's name and turned around to reapproach her, swearing quietly as he neared.

"Sorry, ma'am, but could you write 'To Heidi' on it or something? I kind of promised," he stated weakly, scrubbing the back of his neck with his palm after tossing the CD down again.

Bella was getting a little pissed off at this guy. Not only was he manhandling her album, but he was being kind of rude to her. It's not that Bella felt entitled to anything, but it had been a long time since anyone had treated her with such disregard. Just because this guy was cowboy-sex-on-legs didn't give him the right to be so blasé. She decided she wanted to fuck with him a little bit.

She reached into her bag to retrieve the marker—even though it was firmly clasped in her hidden hand—while mumbling that it would only take her a second. Of course, the asshole huffed in annoyance, but it only made her smile bigger. While she made him sweat a bit, she decided to get some answers to her own questions.

"So," she began smoothly. "Heidi, huh?"

"Wha?" He was a little startled by the silken tone of her voice. It made his cock jump a bit, but he couldn't figure out why.

He looked at her, really studied her for the first time. Isabella Swan had thick, luxurious brown hair in large waves, stopping just shy of the tops of her breasts. He wondered if her nipples would peek through it if she were naked. Her face was a soft heart shape and the color was porcelain pale with rosy undertones. He didn't know if it was stage makeup or whatever, but it suited her well. She had plump lips that were the opposite of a pout, the top being a little fuller than the bottom, perfect for suckling. And then there were her eyes; on anyone else they would be ordinary, but they were so round and a deep, deep brown that hypnotized him.

For a fleeting second he thought he was in love. He quickly shook himself though; he guessed he could see her appeal… or whatever.

"What about Heidi?" He finally spoke, his voice straining a bit, much like his cock.

"Heidi. You said she's your sister?" Bella questioned, genuinely curious. The cowboy seemed to be a bit distracted she noticed.

"Yeah, yeah. Um, she's my twin sister. She loves your music, but couldn't get off work to be here today so… here I am." His voice cracked a little at the end, but he covered it with a cough. He hoped she didn't notice him staring at her tits. _They're so juicy looking_, he thought as his mind trailed off again.

_Twin sister, my ass_, Bella thought with an internal snort. She wanted to ask him if "Heidi" was his drag queen stage name. "Do you guys listen to my music together," she asked instead. She figured he'd be more receptive if she didn't burst his bubble.

"Huh?" She caught his eyes staring down her shirt before returning to her face. He stammered before continuing, embarrassed into speaking the first thing on his mind. "I don't listen to that shi—I mean…" _FUCK!_ "…your music."

Bella caught his slip and flushed with anger. "You don't like my music?" she asked through clenched teeth, more pissed than hurt. Like she'd said before, it wasn't as if her music was life-changing or anything, but it was a fucked-up thing to say nonetheless.

"Well, um, I didn't say that… exactly. It's just, uh, not my scene," he replied, trying to cover up his blurt. It was weak, he knew, but this Isabella chick looked kind of fucking scary when she was pissed. Actually, it was kind of hot. His dick jumped twice to concur. He tried to palm it as discreetly as possible, which wasn't very discreet at all considering that he was standing and Isabella was sitting at the autograph table directly in front of him, eyes leveled at his cock. _Shit!_

_Well, hello, there!_ Bella mentally saluted the obvious bulge in the stranger's pants. It was quite impressive by her standards and she internally chastised herself for giving the guy such a hard time when he was packing such serious heat. He was definitely an ass for bombing on her tunes, but that just meant that he was the typical hetero guy. She decided the jig was up and mentally patted herself on the back for doing such a good deed.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Well, she could give him just a teeny, _tiny_ bit more shit. She made a plan. Her smile was maniacal. "So, I should make this out to Heidi then?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks." He sighed in relief. If she had seen his boner she wasn't letting on so he figured he was in the clear.

"So, what's your name, Heidi's brother?" Bella asked curiously. She really did want to know and not just for her own revenge plot.

"Ah, the name's Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." Jasper didn't want to be so formal, but he didn't know whether the star's real name was Isabella Swan and he didn't want to look like a douche for not knowing. Shit, he'd already pretty much admitted that her music sucked monkey ass. He didn't need another reason for the celebrity to think of him as a mere simpleton.

Bella hastily scrawled across the CD case before deftly closing her marker and tossing it into her bag. She stood, her high heels putting her eyes to the stranger's chin. _Fuck, he's tall_, she thought with a smile. _Probably gives good table sex_, she continued her thought. Her mind was wandering to a very dirty place as she looked over the sexpot again.

She handed the disc over to the country-fried sex cowboy and turned to leave, muttering a quick goodbye as she tried to make her escape. Bella really wanted to see his face once he read what was written on the CD case, but if he was pissed, she didn't want to be too close.

Jasper was stunned immobile as he watched the whirl of activity that was Isabella's departure. He was caught up at the sight of her lithe body and the way her curls fanned out behind her body. Her fan-fucking-tastical ass swaying back and forth as her heels clacked away had something to do with it, too. It was all supple and juicy and he wanted to smack it, then kiss it, then bite it, maybe. Then he'd kiss it again, just to be thorough.

Two huge bodyguards stepping into his eye line of her curvaceous backside was the only thing that brought him back to his senses. He turned to leave through the front door as the singer slipped through the back, followed by her entourage. He sighed when he caught sight of the mass of disappointed fans waiting to bum rush the doors as soon as they were opened. One way or another, he had to make it through without damaging Heidi's precious autograph. And if one of these preteen squealers even had so much as a thought to try to steal it from him…well, let's just say he wasn't above smacking a bitch.

Jasper snorted to himself as he moved to slip the disc into his hoodie pocket. The writing caught his eye just before it was shielded by fabric and his mouth popped open, eyes wide.

_What a fuckin' bitch_, he seethed as he read—and reread—the cover's dainty scrawl.

_To Jasper, A.K.A. Heidi _

_If you have a good dance routine worked out for one_

_of my songs, I'd love to see it. Text me the address_

_of the gay bar where you perform and _

_I'll have to come back to visit soon._

_XXXO ~Isabella Swan ;)_

_The little bitch even had the nerve to put a phone number at the bottom_, Jasper thought sourly. He noticed that the area code wasn't familiar, but that was probably because it was one of those shitty rejection hotline numbers. The more he thought about it, the more pissed off he grew. Jasper had images of her laughing her ass off at his expense, telling all her millionaire movie star friends what idiots Texans were…

Now he was pissed.

Nobody fucked with Texas.

With gung-ho resolve and a Chuck Norris attitude, Jasper spun around and made his way to the back door where he last saw the bitch in question exit. He was going to give her a piece of his mind while leaving his momma's manners at the door.

:

:

* * *

**End Author's Note:**_ *Fruity Loops_- a digital audio workstation used by producers to create beats – or loops – for musical recording artists. *Pop Tarts- a delicious and nutritious toaster ready, fruit filled pastry snack

Like I said, I'll be trying to work on the second installment to get it out to you. Leave a review and tell me how you feel. Thanks again to **coachlady1** for making this legible and to **Tiffaninichole** for the plot bunny. If you haven't read anything by these two ladies, you are missing out beyond belief.

~Tay


	2. The Temperature's Rising

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is a long time coming. No, it isn't beta'd (sorry, truly). No, there STILL isn't any smut. I know, I'm a terrible cocktease, my bad. At least you know you won't have to wait a year to the third installment, seriously. Where-ever you are **Tiff**, this one's for you! (floves).

~Tay

**DISCLAIMER:** Step M. owns Twilight and I own new laptop...no comparison, really.

* * *

I. Swan: Superstar

Chapter 2: The Temperature's Rising

Jasper burst through the back door of the record store like a man on a mission. He had, after all, just been played by some cotton candy smelling, hair flicking, teenie-bopper princess, and that shit was just unac-fucking-ceptable.

_"...address to the gay bar..."_ Jasper sourly thought over the note again. He could not fucking believe that bitch had the nerve! He was definitely going to give her a piece of his mind!

He looked around the back alley he'd just staggered into. It was kind of damp and groody, smelling of stale cigarettes and piss, but it _was_ an alley after all. He plugged his nose with the neckline of his well-worn The Strokes tee shirt. It was his absolute favorite -Heidi had said that the dingy grey of the shirt made his blue eyes 'pop', whatever the hell that meant.

Jasper swung his head back and forth, trying to catch sight of Isa-bitch-ella. He realized the tag name wasn't too creative, but he'd think of a new one later. Right now he had a bitch to catch. Not being able to get a glimpse of the artist, he went with his instincts and turned down another alleyway. The soggy gravel and loose pavement crunched under his cowboy boots as he lightly jogged to the mouth of the path.

Looking both ways, his attention was snapped down a side road at the sound of car doors slammed shut. He twisted around just in time to see a large, burly man he recognized as one of the pop singer's body guards. Although Isabella was nowhere in sight, it was easy to determine she was somewhere shielded behind the deep tinted windows of the ridiculously large limousine within his sight.

He snorted a little bit to himself. _Could she try to look any more conspicuous?_ Jasper shook his head as he approached the limo at a brisk jog, not wanting to run up on it like a crazy person and get taken down. _Or worse_, he thought, _Tased_. Jasper shuddered at the thought, laughing lightly as he muttered to himself, "Don't tase me, bro!"

The closer to the limo Jasper became, the further his gut sank and the more clearly he could hear the unmistakable sounds of cackling laughter.

And Bella _was_ laughing, just as she had been since the heavy metal door of the record shop had slammed shut behind her entourage. She couldn't seem to stop herself. The only thing that would have been funnier was if she would have been able to see that guy's face -that _Jasper_ guy's face- as he read it. She laughed a bit harder, tears trailing down her cheeks, as she imagined his sexy eyes all crinkled around the corners; his sharp jaw clenching as he ground his teeth together, the cords of his neck straining as his chest expanded with every aggravated breath he took…

_Oh!_ Bella's heart stuttered as she pieced the picture together in her mind. She even had to waft a hand in front of her face to cool her skin and catch her breath. Yes, there was no doubt that the cowboy had been sexy. But damn...thinking about a fire lit in the back of his baby blues made her chest and neck flame and her stomach flop. She tried to blame her reaction on laughing too uproariously -even as she clenched her thighs and shifted further down into her seat.

Bella looked to her limousine's mini bar, gratefully snatching a cold bottle of water to calm her body. It had been a long day and she was thankful that it ended on a high note. It seemed the day couldn't get any better, especially after her weirdo manager had been escorted towards his _own_ hotel in his _own_ limousine. Bella's eyebrows scrunched as she contemplated how much she was paying him exactly, but quickly shook off the thought before she could delve too deeply into that topic.

A briskly moving shadow passing over one of her windows, as well as a light verbal commotion from the driver portion of the limo caught Bella's attention. The windows were pretty darkly tinted, even from the inside, so she really couldn't make out what was going on. The only thing she really _could_ see was that one of her bodyguards was speaking with someone, but his massive body blocked out the other person from her sights.

She grew a bit nervous, praying that the person wasn't some sort of super-fan. She knew all too well that where there was one, there were many more. All it took was for one of those god-awful, high pitched squees to erupt; they were like sounding calls for psycho stalker reinforcements.

The argument outside her window escalated slightly and Bella couldn't help but to fidget. This could not be good.

"Just let me talk to her for one god damned minute!" called a voice muffled by the layers of steel and glass. It made Bella nervous. Why? Because even though she didn't know its owner from Adam, it was ridiculous how familiar it sounded. It seemed her homo-cowboy had a set of brass balls.

Bella sighed to herself while scrubbing her hands down her face. She figured she might as well face the guy, seeing as how she was the one to piss him off in the first place. Besides, if she didn't get him to calm down and shut the fuck up, her bodyguards were sure to beat his ass to a pulp; she could see her second bodyguard adjusting his seatbelt to prepare to join in on the smack down.

Plus, she thought dismally, it'd only be a matter of time before the fans around the corner caught a whiff of the excitement and found her out. That realization was enough to force her into action - that and the fact the sexy southerner was too delicious to end up a bloody mess.

Pushing aside the ridiculous urge to check her makeup, Bella rolled down her passenger window. The mechanical whirring sound caused all three men's heads to snap towards her, one curious, one incredulous, one murderous.

_Shit! He is pissed!_

Clearing her throat and trying to project calm and utter boredom, Bella didn't even get a chance to contemplate her words before they were spewing from her mouth.

"He's fine. Let him through."

To say Jasper was shocked would be a gross understatement. To say that the bodyguards were is even more so. Everyone just kind of stared blankly back at her until she visibly huffed and rolled her eyes in an obvious, "_Well...? Hurry the fuck up,"_ motion.

Jasper was the first to kick it into gear, sidestepping the bear of a man before tentatively reaching for the limo door handle. A meaty paw reached it first and caused Jasper to jump back as it was hauled open. _Damn that fucker was fast!_ Jasper quickly straightened his hoodie and readjusted his cock – you know, to reaffirm his manliness for being startled like a little bitch – before coolly sliding into the limousine seat. The door slammed behind him, but Jasper refused to let on to how much it unnerved him. It was obvious the walking muscle was pissed he didn't get to rough up Jasper's pretty little face.

Clearing his throat and shaking his head a bit to focus, Jasper turned blazing blue eyes back to Isabella. She sat quietly, somewhat meekly, in the opposite corner as he. He figured she must have had moved to make room for him, sliding into the farthest corner the back seat would allow. It made him wonder, though: Why didn't she just get to another couch? Jasper looked around and confirmed that there were two other full length couches as well as a love seat in the back of the ridiculously large car. He also noticed that instead of the classic black leather he expected to be on the inside of a black limo, every upholstered surface seemed to be covered in chocolate brown suede. A fleeting thought told him the color was a shade duller than the hue of the pop star's eyes.

"So...," Jasper drawled out when he could finally compose himself. He had no idea what he was doing in here anyway. He just wanted her to fix the damn CD…which reminded him, "Why the hell did you write that shit!"

His voice was nowhere near booming, but the chill of his face and the clenching of his jaw shot a trickling up Bella's spine. She blinked a few times, trying and failing to grasp why her panties were suddenly damp.

"Uh…," Bella cleared her throat and stuttered. "It, uh…um, seemed like a, ah," her own nervous chuckled interrupted her sentence. "…good idea at the time?" Her eyebrows knit together in the middle of her forehead and an awkward toothy smile covered her face. She shrugged a bit too, not really knowing what else to say or do. It was true; it really _had_ seemed like a funny thing at the time. But with this Jasper guy so close to her with his sexable bod and his menacing voice, she quickly realized that maybe playing jokes on perfect strangers was a terrible idea. _Well, isn't hindsight a bitch's cousin!_

Jasper just looked down into his lap and shook his head. The truth was that he was a little taken aback by the bumbling popstar. It didn't help that she looked all kinds of fucking adorable as she muddled her way through an explanation. She seemed so confident and invincible before, this "I'm-just-a-regular-girl" act was throwing him for a loop.

He brought his gaze back to her face, searching intently to find one note of falsity. As his eyes took in every detail of her features, he wanted to try to act like he was surprised when he popped a chubby. He wanted to be downright embarrassed as his length snaked to his mid-thigh. Yeah, all of those things should have taken him off guard, but he couldn't pretend that he didn't find her beautiful, he couldn't lie to himself and act as if most of his anger didn't stem from the fact that this girl bested him; that she pulled one over on him, that she got his goat real good and proper…

Oh no, he was more frustrated than anything. Fucking frustrated to his very center.

Why?

Because all of that meant that she was actually funny. That she was a real girl that was cute as hell and could joke with the best of them. He'd have to admit that the airheaded bimbo he'd made her out to be within his own mind was a complete and total fabrication. Jasper would have to man up and acknowledge to himself that he might actually like her. He – Jasper Lee Whitlock, king of swinging his dingaling – had a stupid little crush on a mega hot celebrity like some pre-pubescent twat. All of that fuckery and…

"I don't even like your music."

Jasper scrunched his face and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable crack of a palm against his cheek. When moments passed with nothing happening, he squinted one eye open, peeking to see if she'd hit him harder because he'd flinched.

The sight of Isabella's bright red cheeks and watery eyes startled him more, though. She was trying so damn hard not to laugh right in his silly face. She knew she wasn't going to win any noble prizes for the content of her music, but this poor bastard just kept digging himself into a hole. And was he seriously afraid of her smacking him?

_Ha!_ Completely adorable.

She wanted to kiss that puckered face until his lips fell off.

Jasper breathed a sigh of relief while chuckling softly. He scuffed a sweaty palm through his blonde hair, disheveling the shit out of it, rubbing his other palm against his jean clad thigh. Isabella choked on a giggle as she noticed how sensual the movements of his arms and hands looked.

She couldn't help but mimic them slowly on her own legs.

"So…," Jasper stalled, suddenly feeling awkward as all hell.

"Yeah, so…," Fuck, Bella sounded so lame in her own mind. What to do, what to do…? "I guess I should get you a new CD, huh?"

Oh yeah, that's what Jasper came in here for in the first place. "If you don't mind…?" Jasper still felt a little chagrined; he felt a little out of place all of a sudden. "I mean, if it isn't too much trouble, or anyth–,"

"No, no. No trouble," Isabella chuckled. "I think I've caused enough of that for now."

They both laughed as they caught sight of the other's eyes again, their hands still rubbing their own bodies.

Yeah, still felt awkward as fuck. Bella tried to shatter the tension by busying herself in the search of the limo for an extra CD. After a few clumsy back-hunched-because-limos-don't-have-as-much-head-room-as-you're-led-to-believe-so-there-is-no-way-in-fuck-you-can-stand-to-get-a-bird's-eye-view moments, Jasper realized she might need some help.

After ten minutes or so, the body guards, who'd been studiously ignoring the pair of fools from behind the privacy divider, decided the cowboy had been with Miss Sawn for enough time and lowered the tented glass to peek into the back of the ride. As Isabella asked for their assistance, it was quickly discovered that her fucktard of a manager had driven away with her supplies inside of his own limo.

"Well, damn," Isabella sulked as she crossed her arms over her breasts and plopped back into her seat. It was just like that idiot to not realize that the star should probably carry around at least _one_ of her own CD's on release weekend. All there was to do was to send the bodyguards into the record store to retrieve another copy and hope they didn't get mauled doing it. She didn't even second guess her decision to send both of them.

Jasper crashed down into the seat next to her, far closer than he'd intended, but _shit_! He was actually fucking winded. They searched the entire car, the trunk, under the seating, in the cabinets. They even searched in little hidden compartments that he was certain were used for celebs to hide their drug stashes. They didn't find any drugs either, though. _Double damn!_

He threw his head back to the seat, "Heidi is going to be so pissed if I can't get that CD."

It wasn't said accusingly, just resigned. Bella could tell that he was resigned to the fact that she had ruined his day and that he wouldn't be able to give Heidi what she wanted. It did make her a bit curious though… "Is Heidi really your twin sister?" Maybe it was a stupid question, especially since it didn't matter now whether the fan she let down was real or imaginary. Right, it didn't really matter, but she was curious and tucked her legs underneath her thighs to get more comfortable as Jasper spoke.

"Yeah, she's technically my twin sister, but I always think of her as my younger sibling." A fond smile ghosted his lips, his head still back with his face tilted to the ceiling. His eyes were closed too, but he looked serene as he recollected her. "We're spit similar, but she's always been just sort of young minded, you know," his eyes opened as he lolled his head to the side, staring right into Isabella's soul as he continued. "Everything about her is just a little off; she loves cartoons and Hello Kitty, her room is splashed in pink glitter vomit, and she takes joy in the simplest of things."

Bella nodded like she could picture the mystery girl too. But honestly, she could only see the blue eyes right in front of her. She licked her lips, but didn't understand why.

Fuck that, she knew why; she wanted to kiss him. Number one, he was fucking smokin' hot. Number two; he seemed like the sweetest thing ever. And number three…Well, there was no number three because he'd already admitted that he hated her music, but…whatever.

Jasper quickly stretched out his long legs to shimmy his cellular phone from his pocket to show Isabella the screensaver image he had of Heidi. Their heads leaned close together, knocking slightly as they huddled over the small screen. He tried to view the picture of the pair together with new eyes. They really were a male and female version of the same being. Crazy how he always called her a bitch, but he couldn't find it in him to grasp a single negative thought about her as he stared down at her smiling face. She really was going to be disappointed about this.

He shook his mind clear; he seemed to have had drifted right off into space and the guards weren't back yet. Realizing the time, he signed again and then looked at Isabella. When did they get so close together? "Well, I guess I'll just be going, then."

Something about the way he breathed those words made Bella's heart clench, her thighs too. She wanted to do something nice for him, something nice for his sister that he obviously loved enough to put up with this crazy situation and her scattered brained ass. She snatched his phone.

"How about this, Jasper," she quickly programmed her number into his phone, showing him the screen as it _Saved Bella ;) Swan's Contact Information_. "If they can't get that record, you give this number a call the next time you see your sister and put her on the phone," She hesitated before shoving the phone back into his hand and spoke the next words in a half-jumbled rush. "And contact me whenever and I'll make it up to you. Maybe send a signed CD and poster to her place, or whatever."

Bella could feel her cheeks flaming, but turned to look out of the side window hoping Jasper wouldn't notice. He did, of course, and found it confusing. There was no way she could have been hitting on him, right? Sure, she had given him her number, but it was for Heidi, right? She was just trying to make amends…right? Right?

Right?

:

:

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, this is a set up for an entire chapter or smut for the third installment. Hopefully it's worth the wait.


End file.
